Trevor Philips
Trevor Philips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto (series) who will be appearing in the newest Grand Theft Auto game, Grand Theft Auto V as one of the three playable characters. Background Trevor was born on November 19, 1965, in the between Canada and the U.S. border (Vancouver, British Columbia) and lived during his childhood. A few years later, Trevor joined the Canadian Air Force in hopes of dropping bombs and maybe a nuke but was unfortunately cut because the Army therapist called him unstable for any mission and so it is most likely that Trevor was discharged. Some time later, Trevor met Michael and both of them became friends and Robbed multiple banks, stores, and other buildings that have money. Relationships With Other Characters *Michael - Trevor and Michael grew a likeness for one another after they began to rob several banks back in the day. But somewhere in that time, both men had a falling out which led to a rift in their friendship. It was said by Dan Houser that Michael may have needed to get away from Trevor, along with another statement that no one should spend much time with Trevor. *Franklin - Both Franklin and Trevor had a hard time getting used to each other, as said during The Extraction, Trevor angrily insulted and mocked Franklin and Michael about how Michael was acting like a father to Franklin. But Trevor able to put his trust in Michael's judgement of Franklin, and the three men were able to make an well rounded but unconventional team. *Ron - Ron is Trevor's best buddy, and since Trevor can't have many friends for many reasons, (including the area in which both men live in), he is the closest friend beside Michael. But Ron is always paranoid and terrified to spend time with Trevor, (Ron being a paranoid conspiracy theorist). *Floyd - Floyd is another one of Trevor's associates. Although Floyd always dislikes Trevor, he is faithful to him out of fear. Trevor, for his part, always treated Floyd disdainfully, and turned him into his servant. However, it is implied during Hang Ten, Trevor is shown to have compassion for Floyd, and during a news report after the mission, it is revealed that Floyd was killed by his girlfriend Debra . Skills and Abilities Since Trevor was in the war, he is skilled in armed and unarmed combat. Trevor is also quite strong, as he was able to lift Michael off of his two feet without any struggle nor effort. He is also a very capable fighter and can still handle a load of tough task, such as kicking a helicopter pilot out of a helicopter in mid-air or driving a truck from out the back of a flying plane while jumping from out of the truck with a parachute. Special Qualities *Players will be able to customize Trevor with clothes, tattoos and and haircuts that will fit his personality, (meaning players can't have Trevor purchase clothes, haircuts or tattoos that will make him look out of character). *The damage on Trevor will appear in real-time depending on the injuries he can receive. This also goes for Michael and Franklin. *In addition to each of three characters having skills that improve over the course of time, each of the three playable protagonists has a unique special ability that can help get players out of a tough situations. Once Trevor uses his ability, he will go into a frenzy mode were he'll deal out double damage to his enemies, take less damage himself and perform a unique melee attack. It should also be said that when Trevor gets mad, he'll be much more stronger. *Since Trevor is the protagonist that has the most flight experience, he will be the best pilot at the start of the game, no matter how much you raise everyone's skills. *The players will not have to wait until later in the storyline to fly planes. Since Trevor is a former military pilot, the players will be able to fly planes as him early in the story, all they have to is find a plane to fly it. Although, this will be quite difficult, as airport security will give you a tough fight rather than letting you walk right in and take a plane. Mission Appearances *As one of the three main protagonists in the game, Trevor will appear in almost every mission. *The Extraction *Blitz Play Reception Trevor has had a very positive responses from many fans of GTA V and professional video game critics about his "f*ck off!" personality, and extreme behavior. Fans of the series claim Trevor to be a protagonist who you can play and not feel awkward about killing random people. Trevor's grand appearance during the GI demo, is consider an unforgettable one and sets up the character nicely, (the camera is zoomed in on Trevor's face but then zooms out to show him sitting on the toilet fighting constipation while yelling the famous quote, "I need a fucking midwife for this thing!"). Trivia *Trevor is the first Canadian protagonist in the GTA series. *Trevor is the first protagonist in the entire GTA series to have a drug addiction and take drugs at his own will. *Trevor's zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Trevor was originally casted to be a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V, but was re-casted in one of the roles of the three main protagonists. *Trevor is the second oldest protagonist in the entire GTA Series. Videos Gallery Artworks Trevor,_Franklin_&_Michael.jpg Trevor_Artwork.jpg The_Trunk.jpg Trevor_Artwork_2.jpg|Trevor Phillips in his own artwork. Screenshots Michael_in_the_Extraction.jpg Trevor_in_action.jpg Trevor_destroying_a_truck.jpg External links *http://gta.wikia.com/Trevor_Phillips - Check out on Trevor Philips on GTA Wikia Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists in GTA V Category:Friends in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Unreleased